


Summer 1893

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: GGAD in love [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Godric's Hollow, Hide and Seek, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: After Albus came home from his first year at Hogwarts, his life returned to its dull routine that revolved around preventing his sister’s condition from being discovered.   But when Bathilda Bagshot’s great-nephew moves to Godric’s Hollow for the summer, Albus’ life becomes much more interesting.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> A/N: I’ve been wanting to write a kid Grindeldore fic for a while now. I’ve written them as teenagers A LOT, a oneshot of them as adults, I’ve written old Grindeldore, and the start of CTB had them as two and four, and now this one! Enjoy this AU when they meet as older children. 
> 
> Obviously, they are just kids, they aren't in a relationship, I just tagged that so that my Grindeldore people can find it. 
> 
> Thank you to angry-anchou-art for her encouragement and promise to create fanart for this piece! (She did the Owlbus and Gullert piece.)
> 
> For those of you who read Ask GGAD, sorry for re-using one of the jokes. It just made sense to do it here!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_ Summer 1893_

.~ 

Chapter One: First Meeting

Kendra Dumbledore really needed a break from watching her three young children day in and day out. She loved her children very much, but it did get rather tiresome caring for them. She had a special-needs daughter (whose condition she was trying to keep a secret from the magical community) along with one rather rambunctious boy and another boy who was just too inquisitive for his own good. So when she received an owl from Bathilda Bagshot inviting her sons over, she allowed Albus and Aberforth to go visit their kindly neighbor.

That sweltering June morning, Albus dragged his protesting younger brother to Bathilda Bagshot’s modest home. It was a little difficult as Albus was also lugging his toy broom along.

“But I don’t like old people,” Aberforth whined. Even with Aberforth dragging his feet, they made good time as Bathilda’s house was only five away.

“To be fair, you don’t like a lot of things,” said Albus, unable to hide a smile.

“I like my goats, Blanchette and Billy,” Aberforth shot back. “And being outside.” He was certainly dressed for tending to his goats. Sporting a cream-colored long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown trousers that were held up by dark blue suspenders, and black boots, he looked very much like a farmer. 

Albus, on the other hand, was dressed much nicer. He wore a white tunic with a brown collar and brown cuffs, along with tan shorts and brown shoes with extra tall socks. Albus straightened the yellow ribbon bow at the middle of his collar. He wondered if his outfit was too much, but rumor had it that Bathilda was entertaining a guest and Albus wanted to look his best. At least _one_ of the Dumbledores needed to make a good impression.

“I know you like your goats and running free outside, but we’re socializing right now,” Albus reminded him as they came to a stop in front of the Bagshot home. “You promised Mum that you would behave.”

“I’ll be good,” Aberforth muttered before the door swung open.

“Oh, Albus, Aberforth, good morning!” Bathilda met them at the door, her pointy witch’s hat tilted to the side. She was wearing a flour-stained pink frilly apron that read ‘Kiss the cook’. “Please come in.” The Dumbledore brothers quickly walked through the doorway and followed her down the hall as the door magically shut behind them. Albus assumed from Bathilda’s attire that she was baking something sweet and his taste buds watered in anticipation.

“I’m so glad you could come.” Bathilda enthusiastically clapped her hands. “My nephew is playing in the parlor. I should tell you that-” But a loud boom from the kitchen startled Bathilda midsentence. “Oh dear me.” Hands flailing, she ran into the kitchen, leaving the brothers by themselves.

After a quick shrug, Albus and Aberforth headed towards the parlor and paused just outside the entrance. They spied a blond curly-haired boy playing in the corner who hadn’t noticed them yet. 

“Is that her nephew? His clothes look stupid. I’d never be caught dead in a sailor suit.” Aberforth shuddered. “And why is he wearing a belt?”

Albus too thought the boy’s outfit was a bit childish. The blonde wore blue short trousers along with a white shirt with a red bandana tied on to the blue collar. Albus conceded that the belt was a nice addition as it matched the boy’s tan shoes. 

“Maybe that’s all he had? Try not to judge someone based on their clothes.” Albus frowned with disapproval. 

“Yes, oh perfect one,” Aberforth said sarcastically.

“Come on, let’s be polite and introduce ourselves,” said Albus, motioning for Aberforth to follow.

“No way. You can.” Aberforth ran behind the couch and started playing with an enchanted spinning toy top that he’d kept in his pocket. 

Shaking his head, Albus dropped his broom behind the couch. Then he plucked up his courage and approached the boy, who was playing with miniature toy soldiers. “Hi, my name’s Albus. My brother Aberforth is playing over there. What’s your name?”

The blonde boy dropped the soldier he was holding and shyly looked up at Albus, who couldn’t help but notice that the boy’s eyes were different colors. “Gellert.”

“Gellert. I like that name.” Albus smiled reassuringly. “I’m twelve. How old are you?”

Gellert looked a little uncertain but raised his hands, palms facing Albus.

“Oh, you’re ten. Just like Aberforth.” He nodded at his brother across the room.

Gellert nodded.

“I just finished my first year at Hogwarts,” Albus announced. “My professor said I was the best in my class but my mum doesn’t want me to brag about it. But does it count as bragging if I’m just telling you?”

Gellert just cocked his head.

“I live two houses down. Bathilda invites me over often and she lets me borrow some of her books. Where do you usually live?”

Gellert didn’t reply, he just looked down at his shoes.

“I like reading everything,” Albus announced. “My mum says I’m a voracious reader. But fairy tales are my favorite. Do you like to read? Do you have a favorite book?”  
Gellert once again avoided Albus’ expectant eyes.

“We don’t have to talk,” said Albus, changing gears. “What about we go play with Aberforth? We can play tag. Do you know how to play tag?”

But instead of agreeing like Albus thought he would, Gellert stood up, brushed past him and ran out the door to the backyard. Albus watched as he took a seat on the rocks out by the pond and put his head in his hands.

Albus didn’t know what to do so he went to the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose, as Bathilda was doing her best to clean up a charred mess. 

“Oh, Albus dear, I didn’t see you there.” Bathilda’s cheeks reddened. “I’m afraid there won’t be any lemon cake this afternoon.”

Albus decided to confess. “Miss Bagshot, I made Gellert cry.”

“What?” Bathilda stared at him, astonished. “How?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Albus was earnest. “I asked him a bunch of questions and he mostly ignored me. Then I asked him to play tag and he ran away. I was nice to him, I promise.”

“I’m sure you were.” Bathilda sighed. “I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot to when I burned my cake. Gellert doesn’t speak much English as he grew up in Germany, but he is a sweet boy and very intelligent.”

“Oh, I see,” said Albus, relieved. “He wasn’t offended, he just didn’t understand me.”

“Right,” said Bathilda. “Gellert is also very shy and he can be rather standoffish, so don’t be insulted if he doesn’t want to get close to you.”

“I understand,” said Albus. “Can you bring him back here? I think I remember some German.” 

Bathilda beamed at him. “I thought you might. That’s why I asked you over.” The middle-aged witch went outside and quickly collected Gellert. 

When they came inside, Gellert once again stared down at his shoes. 

Albus cleared his throat and went for it, hoping he remembered how to correctly say ‘nice to meet you’. “Gellert, Gut dich zu treffen.”

Gellert’s head whipped up at that, his mismatched eyes wide. “Dankeschön.”

Albus smiled at the thank you. Now it was time for a compliment. “Gellert, du bist ein hübscher junge.”

Gellert looked at Albus for a moment in disbelief, but then started to laugh.

“Uh oh. What did I say?” Albus asked Bathilda.

Bathilda gave a little smile. “You told Gellert he was a handsome boy.”

“What?” Albus gasped, horrified. “I meant to say he was a _nice_ boy. I guess I mixed up the words. Will you tell him that I didn’t mean it?”

Bathilda spoke in rapid-fire German and Gellert responded. Bathilda gave Albus a bemused look. “He says you’re a handsome boy too.”

“Am not,” Albus mumbled, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment, especially when he heard Aberforth snickering in the background. “Can you ask him if he wants to play tag?”

Bathilda did, and Gellert’s face lit up. “Ja!”

“Great! Tag, you’re it!” Albus tapped Gellert’s shoulder before racing out the back door.

Gellert quickly ran after him. It took a few minutes for him to catch Albus, but he managed to touch his arm. Laughing, Gellert ran away before Albus could retaliate, determined not to be caught. The boys played tag for a good twenty minutes before calling a truce. They returned to the parlor, where Bathilda was sitting and reading the most current issue of _Witch Weekly_.

“I’m getting tired of tag. How about we play Hide and Seek so Aberforth can play too?” Albus suggested.

Bathilda quickly translated and Gellert nodded enthusiastically. 

“Who gets to seek first?” Aberforth asked.

“Not it!” Albus exclaimed. He nudged Gellert, who quickly added, “nicht das.”

“Looks like you get to be ‘it’ first, Abe,” said Albus, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Aw, fine,” Aberforth grumbled. “But no fair helping him. I’ll count to sixty.” Aberforth put his hands over his eyes. “One, two…”

“Let’s go hide, Gellert.” Albus motioned for them to go out to the backyard. Gellert happily followed and once outside. Albus scanned the backyard, looking for the best hiding places. He found a nice spot near the fence behind a large hydrangea plant with periwinkle flowers that looked like puffballs.

Albus crawled in and relaxed, glad he’d picked a place with plenty of extra room to stretch his legs. He was well hidden from sight and he imagined that it would take Aberforth a good while to find him. Albus was congratulating himself on a job well done when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Albus frowned, as he could still hear his brother counting down. That could only mean…

“Gellert?” Albus asked as the boy appeared before him. “You’re supposed to go hide on your own somewhere else.” Belatedly, Albus remembered that Gellert couldn’t understand him. Gellert crawled into the space behind the plant and sat down next to Albus. The boy with the mismatched eyes gazed hopefully at Albus, who sighed.

“Alright, you can stay here, but Aberforth won’t be happy.”

Gellert just shrugged and scooted a little closer to Albus. The auburn-haired boy blinked with surprise when Gellert rested his head on Albus’ knee. This didn’t tally with what Bathilda had told him at all. A sudden rush of protectiveness flooded Albus and he placed a hand on Gellert’s shoulder. Gellert looked up at him with a shy smile and put his head back down.

This was how Aberforth found them five minutes later.

“What are you doing?” Aberforth whined when he caught them together.

Gellert immediately scooted away from Albus and looked down at his feet.

“I don’t think he knows how to play,” said Albus. “I hid here and then he just came over.”

Aberforth rolled his eyes. “So you just let him stay?”

“I wasn’t going to kick him out,” Albus said reasonably.

“Stupid foreigner,” Aberforth muttered, glaring at Gellert. “Doesn’t even know how to play Hide and Seek.”

“Hey, don’t call him stupid,” Albus frowned. “That’s not nice, Abe.”

“He doesn’t know any different,” said Aberforth about Gellert, who seemed blissfully ignorant. “Can you make him be the seeker this time?”

“I’ll try.” Albus pointed at Gellert and covered his eyes. “Understand?”

Gellert nodded. He carefully stood up, brushing the dirt off his shorts before heading towards the house. “Eins, zwei, drei…”

Albus and Aberforth quickly ran around the garden, looking for the best hiding places. This time, Albus ran for the sunflower garden and hid behind the tall green stalks, their yellow faces pointed towards the sky. Not two minutes later Gellert headed straight for him. 

Albus sighed as Gellert discovered him - so much for this hiding place. He’d been found out and now he’d be the new ‘it’. But before Albus could emerge from the sunflower garden, Gellert lifted a finger to his lips. The blonde crawled in between the stalks and shyly reached for Albus’ hand. Albus smiled reassuringly, glad the boy felt so comfortable around him.

Eventually, Aberforth found them among the sunflowers. “What are you two doing?” He asked with a frown. “Albus, you should’ve told me he found you.”

“Looks like I’m ‘it’ this time,” said Albus, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Gellert’s. Unfortunately, Aberforth noticed.

“You can’t hold Gellert’s hand,” he whined. “Only people who are courting hold hands.”

“That’s not true, you hold our sister’s hand,” said Albus.

Aberforth stiffened at the mention of their sister in front of an outsider before realizing that Gellert couldn’t understand Albus.

“We hold hands with Mum,” Albus reminded him. “Besides, I can’t court Gellert. He’s only _ten_. Don’t you think that’s a little young?”

Gellert just looked at him quizzically.

“You can’t court him when you get older either,” Aberforth pointed out. “Boys only date girls.”

“I know that,” said Albus. “Then Gellert will be my best friend, my closest friend.” He smiled at Gellert and stubbornly took his hand. “We’ll be even closer than you and me.”

“Closer than brothers?” Aberforth looked skeptical.

“Yes, exactly,” said Albus. “And he can hold my hand if he wants to.”

Gellert beamed at Albus as if he’d understood. 

“Ewww,” Aberforth shuddered. “I’m telling Mum.”

“So? Tell her. At least she’ll know_ I_ made a friend.” Albus smiled sweetly at his brother. It was just too easy to one-up him. He glanced over at Gellert, who shared his amused look. Apparently, Gellert had followed enough of their conversation to understand that Albus had bested his brother.

“Boys, come inside for lunch!” Bathilda called from the porch. Her mention of lunch was enough for Albus and Aberforth to forget their quarrel. All three boys hurried inside and took a seat at the kitchen table. (Aberforth and Gellert were suspiciously eyeing each other so Albus sat in the middle of them.)

Bathilda came in, carrying their plates. “I’m afraid it’s just sandwiches, carrots, and apple slices, but it’ll have to do. Be sure to drink plenty of water after being outside in the hot sun.” After thanking Bathilda, Albus, Gellert, and Aberforth all tucked into their lunch and gulped their waters. Their sandwiches and apples quickly disappeared although most of their carrots remained. Albus chattered away with Bathilda translating for Gellert’s benefit. 

Then Gellert tried to sneakily place his carrots on Aberforth’s plate but ultimately failed. 

Aberforth glared at him. “Hey, I saw what you did. Take your stupid carrots back, German.”

Gellert took two of his carrot sticks back from Aberforth’s plate, stuck them up his nose, and started enthusiastically barking like a walrus before descending into giggles.

“Ah, he’s crazy!” Aberforth cried, inching away from the blonde. “Albus, you shouldn’t spend any more time with him.” Albus was too far gone laughing to reply.

“Gellert, halt!” Bathilda said sternly. 

Gellert blushed and removed the carrots from his nose, setting them down on his plate. He looked guiltily up at his great aunt, who softened and patted his head. “You’re so cute, I can’t stay mad at you.” When Bathilda’s back was turned, Gellert smirked at Aberforth, who crossed his arms and glowered. 

“Why don’t you three play something indoors if you’re finished with lunch?” Bathilda suggested. “It’s too hot outside.” 

“Good idea, Miss Bagshot,” said Albus. The boys quickly finished their waters before asking to be excused, which Bathilda granted. As they headed into the parlor, Albus spotted a card deck sitting on one of the lower bookshelves. He went to retrieve it. 

“How about a game of Exploding Snap?”

“How can we? I’ll bet he doesn’t know how to play,” said Aberforth.

Albus looked at Gellert, and then pointed at the deck of cards. But Gellert shook his head no and shrugged.

“That’s alright,” said Albus, patting the spot next to him. “Gellert can be on my team.” 

They sat down on the floor and Gellert scooted close to Albus so that their knees were touching. Albus dealt Aberforth and himself five cards to start with. He allowed his brother to go first. Aberforth placed a card down and then they were off! 

Three turns in, Gellert tapped one of Albus’ cards, which was clearly the best move.

Albus looked at Gellert in astonishment. Apparently, he’d figured out how the game worked. Albus immediately played the card that Gellert had picked. From there it was relatively easy to beat Aberforth, whose final card exploded in his face.

“You won, Albus, of course, you won,” Aberforth growled, turning away in a huff. “You always win!”

“I have two more years of practice than you,” Albus reminded him. “Besides, it’s not whether you win or lose, it’s about having fun.”

“That’s what winners say,” said Aberforth with a glare. “This game is stupid. I’m not going to play anymore.” 

“Suit yourself,” said Albus with a shrug as Aberforth stomped off. “Gellert, you want to play against me?”

Gellert nodded eagerly and they played several games against each other.

Unfortunately, a while later Bathilda came in with less than stellar news. “Albus, your mum just owled me. She wants you and your brother home in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, Miss Bagshot.” Albus sounded dejected. “Oh, wait, I forgot.” Albus ran behind the couch and pulled out his training broom. It didn’t go very fast, they couldn’t afford that, but it was still fun. “You want to ride on my broom?” Albus held it up for Gellert to see. The broom was starting to fall apart as it had been purchased secondhand but it still worked. 

“Ja!” Gellert exclaimed. Then he looked over at Bathilda. “Tante?”

“Go ahead,” said Bathilda as she cast concealment charms on both of them. “You’re lucky that law hasn’t been passed that prohibits children from performing magic outside of school, even if it is just riding a broom.”

“That will never pass,” Albus predicted.

Bathilda sighed. “Just be careful, Albus. Stay in the yard.”

“I will!” Albus cheered as he motioned for Gellert to follow him outside. Gellert raced after Albus, excitement shining on his young face. Albus came to a stop in front of the sunflower garden. 

“Hold on to me,” said Albus as he straddled the broom. Gellert climbed on behind him but made no move to hold on. Albus reached back, took Gellert’s arms, and put them around his waist.

“Here we go!” Albus pushed off the ground. As they flew, Gellert started screaming with delight. Albus too let out a few loud shrieks, even if they weren’t going that fast. Albus found that he liked the comforting feel of Gellert’s hands around his waist. He’d really enjoyed this day with Gellert and was happy they’d gotten around the language barrier. 

Flying was lovely, feeling the wind in their face and looking down at the house and seeing it from a new perspective. But they could only do this for so long. Albus’ broom wasn’t the most comfortable on to sit on, and Albus’ behind was protesting after only ten minutes. He imagined that Gellert was also feeling a little uncomfortable so he safely landed them thirty seconds later. Albus figured that next time he should cast a cushioning charm on the broom and see if that would help. 

Bathilda and Aberforth were there to greet them. Albus wobbled for a bit after Gellert dismounted the broom but ultimately found his footing. Gellert reached for Albus’ hand again to steady him although Albus suspected it was also because he knew that it bothered Aberforth, who was looking on. 

“Alright, Albus, it’s about time for you and your brother to return home,” Bathilda said kindly. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your time here.”

“Oh yes,” Albus beamed as he tried to extricate his hand which was intertwined with Gellert’s. “In fact-”

“Nein, bitte!” Gellert’s eyes grew wide with terror as he clutched Albus’ hand more tightly. “Nein.”

“I’m sorry, dear. He doesn’t want you to leave.” Bathilda gave him an apologetic shrug. “He’s had a rough past few months. Gellert’s mother died of dragon pox and his father, well, let’s just say he was neglectful. That’s why Gellert’s here with me for now.”

“That’s horrible,” said Albus, his expression softening as he squeezed Gellert’s hand. “Tell him I promise I’ll see him tomorrow. And the day after that and after that, as long as he’s here.”

Bathilda smiled before she translated to Gellert. 

“Morgen?” Gellert hopefully asked.

“Tomorrow,” Albus confirmed. 

Gellert slowly released Albus’ hand, which dropped to his side. 

Albus’ hand felt cold without it, like he was missing a piece of himself. 

“Let’s go, Albus,” said Aberforth, impatiently tapping his foot. “Mum’s waiting.”

“I’m coming.” Albus hugged his new friend, hoping he hadn’t overstepped a hidden boundary. But Gellert returned the hug, resting his head on Albus’ shoulder for just a moment longer than necessary. Then they pulled away. Albus couldn’t stop staring at Gellert, as if entranced. Gellert, too, was not unaffected. It seemed that they’d found a life-long friend, a kindred spirit in each other.

Albus didn’t want to leave his new friend, but he had to obey his mother’s wishes. Not wanting to make things even harder, he quickly wished his friend goodbye. “Auf Wiedersehen, Gellert.” Then Albus headed for the front door, with Aberforth trailing along behind him.

“Goodbye,” Gellert whispered from his place, watching as the Dumbledore brothers walked home. He looked up at Bathilda, who assured him in German not to worry and that Albus would indeed be back to visit tomorrow. Gellert hoped she was correct because he'd never felt so safe like he had when he'd been with Albus. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

.~.

End Chapter 1


	2. Transfigure My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus tells his mum all about his day with Gellert. Then Albus and Gellert meet up the next day and play in the nearby stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! I've had a lot of fun with baby Albus and Gellert. 
> 
> Also, Angry_anchou_art did a lovely piece of fan art for Chapter one that can be found ON CHAPTER ONE and on my tumblr. 
> 
> https://albusgellertalways.tumblr.com/ https://albusgellertalways.tumblr.com/image/187264786732
> 
> I should probably mention this is an AU because the Dumbledores moved around a lot. Let’s just go with it! And of course Gellert and Albus didn’t meet until 1899. So yeah. AU. 

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.  
  
Chapter Two: Transfigure My Heart

.~.

“Mum! Mum, I made a new friend!” Albus announced as his mother ushered him and Aberforth inside their modest home. “I had the best day at Miss Bagshot’s.”

“That’s wonderful,” Kendra smiled at her oldest. “Why don’t you come into the parlor so that Ariana can hear about it too?”

“Albus!” Ariana trotted into the room. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron, along with white shoes which were already scuffed up. Her long blond locks spilled down her back. She looked angelic but Albus unfortunately knew better.

“Hi, Ari,” said Albus, exuding an aura of calm as he always tried to around her. It was essential to keep Ariana calm, which is why he hardly ever got angry in front of her. Albus had an easy-going disposition anyway, so it wasn’t too difficult.

Ariana hugged her brother and Albus relished the contact from his sibling who wasn’t always comfortable with physical touch. “Are you having a good day today?” Albus asked.

She nodded as she moved away. “Yes. I played with my baby doll and stuffed owl. We had a tea party.”

“Good, I’m glad,” said Albus with a smile.

“Where’s my hug, Ari?” Aberforth reached out his arms as he approached his little sister. They hugged and Albus had to smile. Aberforth lost his gruff demeanor when he was around his sister. Albus was glad that Aberforth and Ariana were so close, as he couldn’t help with her while he was away at Hogwarts.

“I’m your favorite brother, right?” Aberforth teased as he released her.

Ariana giggled, but she didn’t answer.

Albus was relieved, as he didn’t want to know the answer.

Kendra led them into the parlor and lit the gas lamps as the shades were always tightly drawn. She took a seat on the navy-blue sofa and Ariana crawled up and sat beside her mother. Ariana lay her head in her mother’s lap, sighing as Kendra gently ran her fingers through her hair. “Now, Albus, tell us all about your new friend.”  
  
“Okay!” Albus’ eyes lit up as he took a seat on the couch next to Aberforth opposite his mother. “His name is Gellert Grindel-vald and he’s German. He has blond curls, different colored eyes, and he likes to play Hide and Seek. And he figured out how to play Exploding Snap after only three turns! He’s really intelligent. And he’s nice to me.”  
  
“He sounds lovely, Albus,” said Kendra, smoothing out her brown skirt, which was covered by a blue apron a shade darker than Ariana’s dress. Her long black hair was pulled back although her wispy bangs framed her thin face. Her pointed witch’s hat sat beside her on a small end table. “I’m proud of you for making a new friend. Aberforth, did you befriend Gellert too?”  
  
“No,” Aberforth said haughtily, crossing his arms. “He’s a tosser.”  
  
“He is not!” Albus glared at his brother. “You take that back, Abe! _Mum_!”  
  
“Albus, hush. Aberforth, where did you hear that word?” Kendra gave her younger son a pointed look. “It’s inappropriate.”  
  
“I don’t know what it means,” Aberforth insisted. “All I know is it’s a bad thing. I heard a man say it when Al and I went to have lunch at the pub a few weeks ago.”  
  
“I never should’ve let you do that.” Kendra shook her head. “From now on you both will have to have an adult with you at all times when you leave the house. Well, except for visiting Miss Bagshot.”  
  
“Wait to go, Abe,” Albus said sarcastically.   
  
“Mum, I saw Albus holding hands with Gellert.” Aberforth stuck his tongue out at Albus, who glared at him. “He and Gellert are both boys, he shouldn’t be holding hands with him.”  
  
“Mum, is it wrong that I hold hands with Gellert?” Albus asked, looking worried.  
  
“How old is he, darling?” Kendra wondered, hoping she wouldn’t have to burst Albus’ bubble. It was so rare that Albus connected with other children his age, as he preferred to stay in his room and read. 

Albus smiled wistfully as he thought about Gellert. “He’s ten, but he acts very grown-up.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Aberforth interjected. “During lunch, he stuck up his carrots up his nose and barked.”

“That was an anomaly,” Albus said primly.

Aberforth frowned. “What’s an anomaly?”

Albus just shook his head. “I’ll bet Gellert would know what it meant.”

“You’re such a know-it-all, Albus,” Aberforth crossed his arms and looked away. 

Albus looked expectantly at Kendra. “Mum?”

“Gellert’s only ten.” Kendra smiled, patting Albus on the head. “You’re just young boys. Of course, you can hold hands.”  
  
“But when I get older, can I hold hands with Gellert?” Albus looked so innocent, Kendra didn’t have the heart to say no.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Kendra said diplomatically.

Albus beamed at his mother and she pulled him close. Aside from his obvious intelligence, Albus was such a sensitive and curious child. Kendra hoped that he would remain that way when he got older. “Albus, you make me very proud. I just want you to know that there’s nothing that will ever make me stop loving you, even when you get older.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Albus savored the hug, as his mother wasn’t usually a touchy-feely person. 

“Mum, I’m hungry,” said Aberforth whined from his spot on the couch. “Can I have some chocolate?”

“No, you’ll spoil your dinner.” Kendra glanced across the room at the magical grandfather clock. Most of the hands pointed to ‘home’ except for one that had been stuck on ‘prison’ for the last year. The time was half-past five. She’d thought of getting rid of the clock but she ultimately didn’t want to part with it. “Boys, play with your sister,” Kendra instructed. “I need to start making dinner. Ariana, what would you like to eat tonight, love?”

“Tosser!” Ariana said happily.

“No, darling, we don’t say that word,” said Kendra. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

“Mum, I promised Gellert that I’d see him tomorrow. Can I go play with him?” Albus asked. “Huh, huh, pleeease?”

Kendra raised an eyebrow. “Albus, whining is not becoming of you.”

Albus looked down at the floor. “Sorry.”

“But I haven’t seen you so happy since...” Kendra trailed off, not wanting to dwell on that train of thought. “Yes, of course you can visit him tomorrow.”

“Yay!!!!” Albus cheered. Then he realized something. “I need to go brush up on my German so I can speak more eloquently to Gellert. Excuse me!” 

Albus took the stairs two at a time. He ran into his bedroom and headed for his bookshelf. Albus rifled through his large collection of books before he found one about the German language. He opened it and placed it in his lap.

“Alright, Gellert. I’m going to learn all I can so can we can communicate in your native tongue,” Albus vowed. He knew it would be a challenge and a lot of work, but he knew Gellert was worth it.

_The next day_

.~.

Around nine in the morning, Albus headed to Bathilda Bagshot’s house. This time, he was alone. He skipped down the road, thrilled to have the chance to visit Gellert again. He only hoped that Gellert was looking forward to their encounter as much as he was. In no time, he arrived at the Bagshot residence. He knocked at the door, bouncing on his heels. Albus had missed Gellert even in the short amount of time that they’d been apart. 

Bathilda opened the door a moment later and smiled at her young guest. “Albus! We’ve been expecting you.”

“Good morning, Miss Bagshot,” Albus said politely. He looked around for Gellert, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“Albus, I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful friend to Gellert,” said Bathilda, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t think I really did anything,” Albus said modestly.

“Oh, I beg to differ,” said Bathilda, patting Albus’ head. “Gellert has suffered from nightmares every night for the past three months. Last night, he slept through the night. I think you had something to do with that. Every other word out of his mouth is about you.”

“Nightmares, every night?” Albus shivered. “Poor Gellert.”

“Yes, he suffers from memories of the day his mother died. It’s very sad.” Bathilda shook her head. “I think you’re good for him, Albus.”

“I hope so,” said Albus. “I’ve been practicing my German so that I can communicate better with Gellert.”

“That’s wonderful. Gellert practiced his English with me yesterday afternoon and night,” said Bathilda with a smile. “He didn’t want to stop and I had to force him to go to bed. He is very driven, although I get the feeling he doesn’t make friends easily.”

“Neither do I,” Albus admitted. “I am grateful to find a friend in him.” He glanced around Bathilda again. “Where is he?” 

“He’s waiting for you in the parlor.” Bathilda gave Albus a little shove in the right direction. 

Albus hurried into the parlor to find Gellert sitting on the floor reading a book. Upon further inspection, Albus saw that it was a book on how to learn English. A sense of warmth spread through his body. Gellert was learning English _for Albus_.

Gellert looked up as Albus from his place on the couch and set his book aside. Gellert’s mismatched eyes were alight with joy as he stood up and greeted his friend. “Hello, Albus.” 

“Guten Morgen, Gellert.” Albus beamed at his new friend. “Es ist gut, dich zu sehen.”

“Good see_ you_,” Gellert responded in kind. The young German boy stepped forward and embraced Albus, who eagerly returned the hug. 

“Isn’t this lovely,” said Bathilda, smiling at them both as they pulled apart. “Albus, Gellert wants me to tell you that he can understand spoken English better than he can respond to it. Just something to keep in mind.”

“I will.” Then Albus had an idea. Miss Bagshot had not yet been told that he was to have an adult to accompany him when he went out and he’d better take advantage of that while he still could. “Gellert, would you like to play in the stream? Im Wasser spielen? It’s not far.” Albus made a wave-like motion with his hands.

“Ja!” Gellert exclaimed. “Play. Water.”

“Great! We’re going to the stream, Miss Bagshot,” Albus announced. “Let’s go, Gellert!”

A tiny frown appeared on Bathilda’s face. “Albus, please be careful. Don’t talk to anyone you don’t know.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Bagshot. I’ve brought my wand along.” Albus pulled his wand out of his pocket. “I can protect us.”

Gellert’s mismatched eyes grew large as he eyed Albus’ wand. “Albus! Wand! I… hold?”

Albus nodded. “Here.” He handed the wand to Gellert, who gave it a practice wave. 

Unfortunately, Gellert accidentally exploded a glass vase on Bathilda’s dining room table that was holding several pink tulips. The water dripped onto the floor and the vase lay in pieces on the floor. Gellert gave Bathilda his most innocent expression as he handed the wand back to Albus.

Bathilda laughed a bit as she waved her wand to clean up the mess. Then her expression grew serious. “You can’t use your wand in front of any muggles. Promise me, Albus.”

“Fine. The Statute of Secrecy is a stupid law,” Albus muttered. “Can you ask Gellert how he feels about it?”

Bathilda did and Gellert’s face clouded over as he responded in rapid-fire German. Albus caught something about stupid adults and not wanting to hide. 

“He says he thinks the International Statute of Secrecy is ridiculous and outdated. He wants it to be done away with,” Bathilda reported back.

“Ah,” said Albus with a nod. Most of his classmates didn’t seem to care about the law, but Albus did. It was refreshing to find someone around his age who felt the same. “Come on, Gellert. Let’s go!” He reached out his hand toward his new friend.

Gellert’s smile returned. He took Albus’ hand and the older wizard dragged them out the open front door.

“Be back in time for lunch,” Bathilda called after them but the boys barely heard her. 

Albus led them to the shortcut through the Dumbledore backyard, through a small forest. It took them about ten minutes to reach the stream. Some days other children gathered to play in the stream but today they had the stream to themselves. Albus eagerly tore off his shoes and socks, making sure that his beloved socks were far enough away from the stream so they wouldn’t get wet. He rolled up his shorts and placed his feet in the stream. Then Albus waded into the middle of the stream and splashed around. 

“Gellert, come on!” He called.

“Kalt?” Gellert asked warily.

“No, it’s warm,” Albus assured him. 

Gellert frowned. “Wahrheit?”

“I’m telling the truth. Trust me?” Albus gave him a pleading look.

Gellert nodded and removed his shoes and socks. He slowly stuck his right foot in the stream and brightened when he found that the temperature was fairly warm. It didn’t take him long before he put both feet in. Grinning, Gellert stood up on the stream. He moved towards Albus, but before he could reach him, the blonde stumbled on the uneven rock bed. Albus reached out to steady him, causing Gellert to blush as he caught his balance. 

Then Gellert pointed towards himself. “Ungeschickt.”

“Don’t worry, I’m clumsy too,” Albus said cheerfully. “I’m always running into doors and dropping things. Aberforth calls me a walking disaster.”

Gellert giggled as Albus acted out pretending to fall over. “Albus, you nice. Other Kinder… not.”

Albus looked taken aback. “What do you mean? Why would other children not be nice to you?”

Gellert’s expression clouded over. “Eyes.”

“Well, that’s dumb. I like your eyes,” Albus declared. “They are unique.”

“Unique?” Gellert cocked his head.

Albus tried to explain. “Special. Neat. Lovely.”

“No.” Gellert sadly shook his head. “I a monster.”

“You are _not_ a monster,” Albus said sternly. “Don’t listen to them, Gellert. They don’t know what they’re talking about.”

Gellert blinked at him. “You?”

“Yes, I know what I’m talking about,” Albus said primly. “I am older than you and that gives me seniority.”

Gellert chuckled. “You are… old wizard?”

“Hey! I’ll show you old.” Albus gently splashed Gellert, who sputtered.

“Sorry.” Albus winced as Gellert wiped his eyes. “Are you alright?”

But Gellert just laughed and ran towards Albus. It took the young Gryffindor by surprise when Gellert managed to knock him over. They wrestled in the water for a few minutes until they both admitted defeat. Both boys were completely drenched. Albus and Gellert looked down at themselves, then at each other and began to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, the sun will dry us,” said Albus. He shook his hair out and crawled onto the bank. Gellert followed and watched as Albus took out his wand. He performed a quick warming spell on himself and then Gellert, although it wasn’t very powerful. 

“Magic!” Gellert exclaimed as he joined Albus on the bank. “More!”

“Oh, you want to see me do magic. Let me show you.” Albus stood up tall and cleared his throat as he pointed his wand at the rock bed. “Wingardium Leviosa!”

Gellert’s mouth dropped open as he watched Albus levitate a small pebble. “Wow.”

“That’s not all.” Albus muttered another spell and the pebble was transformed into the shape of a heart. “Transfiguration is my favorite,” he informed Gellert.

Gellert looked transfixed as he regarded the pebble in Albus’ hand. “Can I?” 

“Of course.” Albus smiled.

Gellert reached to touch the pebble, tracing the perfectly smooth lines. “Das ist nett.”

“You can have it,” said Albus, placing it in Gellert’s palm. 

“Danke. You magic…amaze.” Gellert pocketed the pebble.

“Thanks! Guess what? I can do a seventh-year spell,” Albus announced. “Well, not really. Watch.” He glanced at Gellert to make sure he was watching before stating the incantation. “Expecto Patronum!” Silvery sparks shot out of Albus’ wand.

“Schön. Pretty!” Gellert clapped his hands in delight.

“When I’m older I’ll do it for real. I know you don’t have your wand yet, but can you do magic?” Albus asked, pointing at Gellert and waving his wand.

“Yes.” Gellert curled his right hand into a ball and closed his eyes. Then he furrowed his brow a bit and opened his hand. In his palm, a red rose with a small stem appeared. “For you,” said Gellert, pointing at Albus.

Touched, Albus picked it up. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed before sticking the rose behind his ear. “Thank you, Gellert.”

“You’re welcome.” Gellert beamed at him. 

Albus found he loved Gellert’s smile and he hoped to see it again and again. He lay down on the soft grass next to the stream, looking up at the clouds.

Gellert gingerly lay down next to him. Their legs gently brushed and Albus relished the contact.

“Ich fühle mich sicher mit Dir,” Gellert informed him.

“You feel safe with me?” Albus asked.

Gellert nodded. “Not… home.”

“You don’t feel safe at home?” Albus frowned.

Gellert’s gaze turned downcast. “Vater… forgets.”

Albus visibly tensed. “Your father forgets about you?”

“Yes. Since Mutter died.” Gellert’s eyes filled with tears.

Albus wasn’t sure what to say so he settled for being polite. “I’m sorry about your mum.”

“Danke,” Gellert said quietly.

“My dad’s gone too,” Albus offered.

“Yes, Tante Hilda said.” Gellert’s eyes were full of sympathy. “I sorry.” 

“It’s hard.” Albus looked away. “I miss him.”

An unspoken understanding passed between them as they were united in their grief for a long moment. Thankfully it didn’t last too long.

“Clouds, Albus,” said Gellert, pointing up at the sky. “Look.”

“Ah, I love watching the clouds go by,” said Albus. He pointed directly overhead. “Look, that cloud looks like a goat.” Albus bleated so Gellert would understand.

“No, is a dog,” Gellert countered.

“I can see that,” said Albus. “What about that one?” He pointed at another cloud that looked vaguely round.

“Verräter.” Gellert supplied, unsure if Albus would understand. He flapped his arms a bit, to give some context.

“Ooh, yes, Snitch, I can see the wings,” Albus agreed. “Do you like Quidditch?”

Gellert shrugged. “I like to read more.”

“Me too.” Albus smiled. “But Quidditch is fun to watch at Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts. I want to go school,” Gellert said wistfully. 

“Where are you going to school?” 

“Durmstrang. One.” Gellert held up a finger.

“You have one year left to go? It will be over before you know it,” Albus insisted. “I wish you could come to Hogwarts with me.”

Gellert nodded. “Summer.” He reached for Albus’ hand.

“Yes, we should see each other every summer,” Albus agreed, taking Gellert’s hand and squeezing it in reassurance. 

Encouraged, Gellert leaned over and gave Albus a peck on the cheek, causing the older boy to blush. Gellert giggled at Albus’ reaction. They stayed like that hand in hand, looking up at the clouds, feeling more like themselves then they had in a long time. No words were needed.

Then Gellert yawned.

“Tired? Me too. The sun’s really warm,” said Albus. “Maybe we should nap for a bit.”

Gellert automatically moved closer to Albus, who draped his arm around Gellert and entangled their legs. The boys fell asleep under the watchful guise of the warm summer sun.

.~.

Bathilda found them like that an hour later. “Boys,” she called. “Time to wake up.”

Albus and Gellert instantly woke at the sound of her voice. They realized how close they were and started to giggle.

“Sorry, Miss Bagshot,” Albus apologized as he disentangled himself from Gellert. “We fell asleep and lost track of time.”

“That’s alright, dear,” Bathilda assured him. “But it’s time for lunch, now.”

Albus nodded as he helped Gellert up. They traded smiles as they followed Bathilda back to her house. For the moment, both boys felt that all was right with the world. 

.~.

When Albus returned home after spending the day with Gellert, he’d forgotten all about the flower. Unfortunately, Aberforth noticed.

“Albus, You look like a girl,” Aberforth helpfully commented as Albus took a seat next to him on the couch in the parlor. “Boys don’t wear flowers in their hair.”

“I refuse to conform to gender stereotypes,” Albus announced.

“What does that mean?” Aberforth glared. “Can’t you talk normal for once?”

“It means I will wear this flower whether you make fun of me or not,” Albus said primly. “Gellert gave it to me as a present.”

Aberforth gagged. 

“I like your flower, Albus,” said Ariana, coming to join them on the couch. “It’s pretty.”

“You can have it.” Albus tucked it behind his sister’s ear. “I got to do magic for Gellert and he thought it was brilliant! Abe, you’ll have so much fun when you go to Hogwarts in a year.”

“I can’t wait,” said Aberforth, smiling at the thought. “Tell us about the best parts of Hogwarts, Albus.”

Albus launched into a speech about all of the different desserts that Hogwarts had to offer and Aberforth and Ariana hung on to his every word.

Kendra entered the parlor, relieved to see all three of her children getting along. Albus wasn’t egging on Aberforth, nor was Aberforth provoking Albus, which was a welcome change. If Bathilda’s young nephew was the reason for that, then Kendra would gladly let Albus see Gellert every day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! Thanks so much for your support. If I made any mistakes on the German translation, please let me know so I can fix it.


	3. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert invites Albus over to Bathilda's house for a sleepover and they camp out the muggle way in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has come to an end but if anyone else wants to keep it going and write about their other summers together, please feel free! Contact me on tumblr if you need help. Hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to let angry anchou art know how much you appreciate her beautiful fan art.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter Three: The Sleepover

.~.

During the month of June, Albus and Gellert spent every day together. Their grasp of each other’s languages had vastly improved. The boys grew even closer as each day went by. Gellert confided in Albus about his mother’s sudden death and his father’s subsequent neglect of him. Albus expressed his indignation and told Gellert that he would gladly challenge his father to a duel. Gellert told him that he didn’t want that, so Albus decided to forget that idea, even though he loathed Gellert’s father for hurting his now best friend. 

The only issue that caused friction between them was that Gellert kept asking when he could come over to Albus’ house. This came up again on a sunny day in July as Gellert and Albus were playing on the couch in Bathilda’s parlor. Gellert held a pillow in his lap, clutching it as he often did when he was a little anxious. The cushy couch pillows matched the upholstery, which was navy blue with little golden specks. 

Albus and Gellert lounged together on one side of the couch as Albus used his wand to levitate Gellert’s miniature wooden toy soldiers. Gellert gathered his courage and asked a question that had been on his mind ever since they’d become friends.

“Albus, why cannot I sees your house?” Gellert asked yet again, prompting Albus to lose his grip. The soldier landed on the pillow in Gellert’s lap. “I want to sees your room and toys and library.”

“I’m sorry, I wish you could,” Albus said wistfully. “But, as I’ve told you before, Mum won’t allow it.”

Gellert started to pout in a way that Albus found to be quite adorable. “She do not like me?”

“No, that’s not it at all,” Albus insisted. “In fact, she is grateful that I have such a friend like you. It’s just… complicated.”

“Why do not you trust me?” Gellert frowned. “I will not tell.”

“I _do _trust you. But I promised my mum that I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“But I am your bestest friend… or I thought I am.”

“You are,” Albus confirmed with a warm smile.

“Really?” Gellert crossed his arms and glared. “I thought friends do not has secrets.”

“Gellert, I wish I could tell you. I want to more than anything.” Albus looked miserable. “I don’t like keeping secrets from you.”

“You do not has to tell me_ all_,” Gellert said slyly. “Just some.”

“I don’t know,” Albus wavered. “I don’t want to break my promise.”

“Please?” Gellert begged, his mismatched eyes looking up at Albus as if he was Gellert’s entire world. 

Albus just couldn’t say no to that face. “Alright. But you can’t tell Bathilda or let Aberforth know I told you. Promise?”

Gellert cocked his head.

“Promise. Versprechen.” Albus clarified.

“Ah. I promise.”

“Pinky promise.”

Albus and Gellert hooked pinky fingers. “You can’t break a pinky promise, Gellert.”

“I will not, I swears. Tell me.” Gellert sounded rather demanding for Albus’ taste but he let it go. Albus felt a little queasy inside but he felt he owed Gellert. “Mum is taking care of someone who is sick. So sick that we can’t have visitors.”

“Oh,” Gellert said quietly. “I is sorry.” He reached for Albus’ hand.

Albus sighed as he gratefully took Gellert’s hand. “It is what it is. That’s all I can say. Now, will you stop pestering me about it?”

“Yes,” Gellert said solemnly. “Thank you for tell me. I under… understand now.” He scooted closer to Albus and lay his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I can help?”

“You are helping,” Albus reassured him. “Just be my friend. That is what I need right now.”

“Yes, I do that always,” Gellert vowed. 

“Would you like to read together today?” Albus asked, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

“Ja!” Gellert exclaimed. 

“I want to too!” Albus enthused. “Which language would you like to start with first?”

“English first, then Deutsche.”

“Very well. Which book did you want to read?”

“Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden,” Gellert declared.

“Ah yes, we can read that one,” Albus recalled. “As you know, I’ve read it many times. But I have an idea of how we can make reading time more fun.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s read inside a fort!” Albus’ eyes gleamed with excitement as he was already making plans in his head on how to build a fort on the couch. 

“A fort?” Gellert frowned. “We go to fort?”

“No, Gellert.” Albus chuckled. “ I mean a pillow fort. Aberforth and I build them all the time.”

“What is that?”

“You’ve _never_ made a pillow fort?”

“Nein.”

Albus looked astonished, but then he remembered that Gellert had been rather strictly raised and had no siblings. “Well, we’ll have to remedy that. This is what you do. First, you gather all the pillows and cushions that you can, the firmer the better. Then you build the fort by positioning the pillows on top of each other. Then you drape the blanket over the front so you’re safe inside.”

Gellert beamed. “Fun! I help you.”

“Thanks.” But instead of starting on the fort, Albus picked up one of the large couch pillows and chucked it at Gellert.

“Hey!” Gellert protested. Then he launched it back at Albus, who successfully ducked. They stared at each other as the seconds crawled by. Without warning Albus and Gellert each grabbed a feather pillow and started to whack each other. Soon squeals could be heard from both boys as feathers went flying. Surprisingly, Gellert could hold his own against Albus, even though he was smaller. Then he found that Albus was extremely ticklish under his arms. Gellert used that to his advantage to win their little skirmish. 

“Truce!” Albus gasped as Gellert straddled him, holding a pillow right over his head.

Gellert smirked. “I win.” Then he moved off Albus and helped him up. 

Albus did not let go of his hand. 

“Albus, you are… wunderbar.”

“You’re pretty wonderful yourself. Except when you win our pillow fight. ”

Gellert giggled and dropped Albus’ hand. “We build the fort!”

“Very well.” The twelve year-old and ten year-old began to arrange the dark pillows so that they sat on top of each other. Then they pulled a blanket over the entrance. The boys made sure to include an entrance with enough space for them to crawl through inside. Albus crawled in first and motioned for Gellert to follow him and bring the book. They snuggled up together, taking care not to hit the sides of the fort, lest it collapse. 

“We’re about halfway through where we left off last week.” Albus flipped through the book to where he’d left the bookmark. “Looks like we’re reading the _Tale of Three Brothers_ today.”

“Good!” Gellert exclaimed. “Of all, it be my fav… fav…”

“Favorite,” Albus supplied. “Really? It’s my favorite too!”

“Mother read it to me before she...” Gellert’s expression darkened.

“We don’t have to read it if it’s too painful for you,” Albus said quickly. 

“No, I wish to,” said Gellert. “Will you read to me?”

“Of course. I’d be happy to.” Albus smiled at Gellert and couldn’t help but ruffle his unruly golden curls, which caused Gellert to blush. “Let’s begin.”

.~.

It took them a half hour to finish the book and then Albus crawled out of the fort to find the German translation. Then he listened to Gellert read the story to him, and he was able to follow along well enough. Albus really enjoyed listening to Gellert speak in his native tongue. He sounded much more confident and Albus liked seeing the visible change in him. He couldn’t imagine being in Gellert’s place and moving to a different country where only his aunt knew how to speak his language. That’s why Albus learned as much German as he could so Gellert would feel more comfortable around him. 

They stayed in the fort until noon, talking with each other about whatever crossed their minds. Then they ventured out of the fort to find Bathilda, who was waiting for them with lunch. She brought them sandwiches and, to Albus’ surprise, let them take their food inside their fort. The boys were delighted and did their best not to get crumbs everywhere. Albus didn’t quite succeed, but a quick vanishing charm fixed that. 

All too soon it was time for Albus to return home. 

“Why you leave?” Gellert asked, looking sad like he always did.

“Mum needs my help around the house,” was Albus’ evasive answer.

“With your sick relative?” Gellert said knowingly.

Albus had never told Gellert it was a relative, but he saw no reason not to confirm Gellert’s suspicions. “Yes. I wish I could have a sleepover with you when my… relative is asleep and my help isn’t needed, but Mum won’t even let you come over during the day.” Albus frowned sadly. “I’ve never had a friend come to my house before.”  
  
Gellert blinked at him. “What is sleepover?”  
  
“Oh!” Albus perked up immediately. “A sleepover is when a friend comes to spend the night at your house. You bring a sleeping bag, stay up late, and eat a lot of sweets.”  
  
“Mmm.” Then Gellert brightened. “Maybe Tante let you sleep with me here?”  
  
Albus grinned. “Do you think she would?”  
  
“She likes you. Yes, I do,” said Gellert.  
  
Albus' eyes were shining with excitement. “Let’s ask her.”

To Albus’ relief, Bathilda was agreeable as long as the boys promised to go to bed at a reasonable hour.   
  
“Would your mum let you come over, Albus?” Bathilda asked.  
  
Albus frowned, as this was the trickiest part of setting their plan in action. “I’m not sure. I'll ask her when I go home.” He gave Gellert a quick goodbye hug and hurried home, determined to convince his mum to let him sleep over. 

.~.  
  
As it turns out, Kendra allowed Albus to sleep at Gellert’s house but only after confirming that Bathilda would be there the entire night. After what happened to Ariana, Kendra didn’t want to take any chances and went out of her way to keep her other children safe.  
  
That night around seven o’clock, Albus arrived at Gellert’s house with an overnight bag and sleeping bedroll in hand.

Gellert met him at the front door, which was already open. “Albus! You are here!” He ambushed Albus with a hug, causing him to drop the bag and bedroll. But Albus didn’t mind because he got to hug Gellert and that was the best feeling in the world.  
  
After they pulled away, Albus beamed at Gellert. “I’m so excited! We’re going to have so much fun! What did you want to do first?”

But before Gellert could reply, his great-aunt came to greet them.  
  
“Albus, dear, I just finished setting up in the backyard.” Bathilda patted his head, causing Albus to flush. “Come see!”

“Setting up?” Albus asked as Bathilda led him and Gellert outside. “For what?”  
  
To his surprise, Albus found that a small green tent was set up next to the fire pit, which was stacked high with logs. (Albus hoped the tent was magically enhanced or else it was going to be a cramped space.) Two long sticks sat next to the fire pit.

The sun was sinking below the horizon – a perfect palate of orange, red, and purple hues. It was the perfect setting for their sleepover night.

“What’s all this?” Albus asked as Bathilda used her wand to start a fire. After a few minutes, the fire crackled merrily as sparks shot up into the smoky air. She then cast a protective spell around the firepit to make sure the fire stayed contained.  
  
“I thought you two could go camping the muggle way.” Bathilda smiled at him. “I used to camp out when I was a child in the backyard. It was one of my favorite pastimes.”

“Sounds like fun! Thank you, Miss Bagshot,” said Albus.

“What is the sticks for?” Gellert asked.  
  
“Oh, those are for roasting the marshmallows and bananas for the banana splits,” said Bathilda. “Let me go get them.”  
  
“Ba-na-na split? What is that?” Gellert asked, the words sounding foreign on his tongue.  
  
“It’s a yummy dessert!” Albus enthused. “You will love it.”

Gellert sounded skeptical. “If you says so.”

“I do,” said Albus. “Don’t you trust me?”

“With my life,” Gellert said solemnly. 

Albus and Gellert stared at each other, not saying a word. Albus trusted Gellert with his life too, but it didn’t seem necessary to say. Albus was certain that Gellert knew.

“Here we are,” said Bathilda, reappearing moments later, shattering the moment. She brought them plates, knives, and spoons along with a few strips of muggle aluminum foil, two bananas, mini-marshmallows, and a surprise. “I brought you some chocolate too. I know how much you like it so, Albus.”

“Thank you, Miss Bagshot,” Albus said gratefully. “I really appreciate it. You’re always making sure I have enough food, and extra leftovers to take home to my family.” To his mortification, his eyes filled with tears. Bathilda was always so kind to him and paid attention to the things that he liked. Not that his mother didn’t notice him, but he appreciated the extra attention, as his mother’s attention was usually on his two younger siblings. “What can I do for you to repay your generosity?”

“Nothing, dear boy,” said Bathilda, pulling him into a hug, which Albus returned. He didn’t always get many hugs at home, so he savored ones from Gellert and Bathilda more than he wanted to admit. “Just enjoy your time being with Gellert. You befriending him has warmed my heart.” 

“I can do that,” said Albus, sharing a smile with his younger best friend. 

“Well, goodnight boys. I’ll be in the house if you need anything.” Bathilda left them alone in the backyard, to Albus’ delight. He got to spend the entire night with Gellert! By themselves! Albus felt very grown-up indeed. He watched as Gellert hungrily eyed the banana split ingredients. 

“How do we make?”

Albus grinned. “We take the bananas and slice them in half lengthwise but keep the peel on.”

Gellert grabbed a knife and did so to the banana that he picked. “What is next?”

“Open the banana just enough to put the chocolate and marshmallows inside,” Albus directed. 

Gellert carefully followed Albus’ instructions. “Next?”

“Then wrap the banana in the foil. We put it on the stick and roast it until it’s done, for about five minutes or so.” Gellert wrapped the banana, placed it on the stick, and held it in the fire.

“Excellent job!” Albus enthused. He did the same to his banana and they sat in front of the fire roasting their desserts, enjoying each other’s company as the fire fizzled in the background. No words needed to be said, as Albus and Gellert had long ago stopped making small talk in order to cover any moments of silence. 

“I think mine is good,” said Gellert. He brought his banana out of the fire and gently flopped it on the plate. After letting it cool for a bit, he unwrapped his dessert. The marshmallows had overflowed a bit on the side, but otherwise it looked perfect. Gellert unpeeled the banana and it was ready to eat.

“Well, what do you think?” Albus asked as Gellert took a bite.

“Es ist ziemlich lecker,” Gellert declared.

“Yes it is quite yummy,” said Albus.

The boys made short work of their gooey desserts.

Then Gellert giggled. “Albus you has chocolate on… here.” He pointed to the side of Albus’ mouth.

“Oops,” Albus colored and did his best to wipe it off. “Sorry.”

But Gellert only smiled. “You a mess.”

“That’s definitely accurate,” Albus agreed.

Then they popped inside to wash the stickiness off their hands, dispose of their trash, and change into their nightclothes. 

When he visited the loo, Albus noticed in the mirror that he still had a dried dab of chocolate on the left corner of his mouth. He rubbed it away, wondering if he’d outgrow his messy eater stage. Luckily, Gellert hadn’t seemed to mind. 

They went back outside and sat down on cushions near the firepit, close enough to feel the warmth. Albus noticed that Gellert was dressed in light blue pajamas with a hood with little cat ears. Albus thought he looked adorable. In contrast, Albus wore a white nightgown and nightcap. 

“That was so tasty,” Albus sighed, licking his lips. “I’ll have to make those for my family sometime.”

Gellert nodded. He glanced up at the night sky which had darkened. The stars were just starting to come out. Then Gellert had an idea. He ventured inside the tent and pulled out his bedroll. He unrolled it on the ground safely enough away from the fire pit. Albus took the hint and set up his own bedroll right next to his friend’s. Gellert climbed on top of the bedroll and looked up at the sky. Albus did the same, making sure he was laying close to Gellert.

It was a clear night, perfect for stargazing. The young boys gazed up at the stars, unconsciously scooting closer. Then Gellert rested his head on Albus’ chest, who enjoyed the warmth. He felt safe being so close to his friend. Albus wasn’t looking forward to leaving Gellert next week when he returned to school. Of course he wanted to return to Hogwarts but it was going to be tough not getting to play with Gellert every day. It was like Gellert was a permanent fixture in his life and he didn’t want to let that go.

“Die Sterne, er, the stars is pretty tonight,” Gellert remarked.

“Yes, they are,” Albus agreed.

“Do you think there be other planets with intelligent life out there?” Gellert mused.

“Some muggles certainly think so,” said Albus. “They’ve written stories about taking space vehicles to the moon and Mars and finding other races.”

“I hope there be another planet home to wizards and witches,” Gellert said quietly. “A better planet. Not messed up, like Earth, with all its muggle wars, needless death, and des…destruction.”

Albus looked taken aback. “What do you know of these wars? Have you studied them?”

Gellert grew quiet for a minute, but Albus didn’t push him to talk. He knew Gellert would speak when he was ready. “Albus, I has dreams of muggles fight each other with sticks that shoot.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “You mean guns?”

“Is that the name?”

“Yes. I learned about them in Muggle Studies at school. They’re terrifying.” Albus shivered. “You just pull the trigger and boom… you don’t even have a chance to cast a protection charm, like we do from an AK.” 

“Albus, I has not seen muggle gun before,” Gellert whispered. “My parents were very strict about shelter me from muggle cul…culture.”

Albus frowned. “Not even in a picture?”

“No. There be only one expla…explanation that fits. Albus, I thinks I am a Seer.” Gellert glanced over at his friend, frightened of what judgment he might pass.

“You can’t be,” Albus said automatically. “Mum says that Seers don’t exist anymore, that the last real ones lived many centuries ago. Now we just have people who pretend to have the Sight. She says they are charlatans out to steal your money.”

“But w-what if I is?” Gellert started to shiver and a few tears leaked out of his mismatched eyes. “W-would you still be my friend?”

“Of course,” Albus promised. “Nothing would stop me from being your friend.”

“Bist du sicher?” Gellert angrily wiped his tears away. 

“I’m sure.”

“You know, I had visions about us when we be older too,” Gellert admitted.

“You have?” Albus sounded astonished.

“Yes. We look about sixteen or seventeen and our hair be a lot longer. But we still cuddle up on the couch and hold hands.” He smiled at Albus. “I be glad.”

“Me too,” said Albus, sounding relieved. Although he wasn’t sure if he believed Gellert, it comforted him to know that his friend was thinking about them being friends when they were older. Because Albus wanted that very much.

“But I could tell I be taller than you in the vision,” Gellert said slyly.

“That can’t be right. I’m taller than you by quite a bit!” Albus looked a bit affronted.

Gellert shrugged. “That’s what I Saw. Would you hate me if I grows up to be taller than you?”

Albus' expression softened. “Of course not.”

“Oh. Good.” Gellert was quiet for a moment. “Albus?”

“Hmm?”

Gellert swallowed hard. “Is you going to forget about me when you go to Hogwarts?”

“I shall do nothing of the sort! I had hoped that I could write you while I’m at school,” said Albus. “But… only if you want to. You don’t have to if it’s too much of an imposition, I mean…” Albus let out a nervous chuckle.

“Albus, I will love to write you,” Gellert reassured him. “Every week, if I cans.”

“I would like that very much,” said Albus, relieved. “Will you return home when the summer is over?”

Gellert’s mood immediately soured. “I do not wish to. I rather stay with Tante Hilda. I hate Vater. Fathers should not ignore they children.”

Suddenly two of the sunflowers in the garden across the yard caught fire.

Albus’ eyes widened as he stared at a distraught Gellert, who was shaking. Automatically, he grabbed his wand which was tucked into his sleeve and headed towards the fire. A few well-aimed ‘aguamenti’s extinguished the fire. Albus walked back to Gellert. “Well, that was interesting. What did the poor flowers ever do to you?”

“I is sorry,” Gellert sniffed. “I be angry sometimes. Once I burned Tante’s casserole at dinner when she read a letter of Vater. She looked scared of me. Is you scared of me?”

Albus chuckled. “Of course not. Lots of us lose control of our magic, especially when we’re young. It happens. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to focus your anger once you get your wand. Sometimes I like to incinerate pillows when I’m angry, although my mum mourns their loss. And if I don’t want to use magic, I kick inanimate objects. Or I place a silencing charm on a room and then I shout as loud as I like. There are many healthy ways to express your anger. Although sometimes I have to hold myself back. For instance, we have these horrid dark red drapes in my dorm. They clash terribly with our Gryffindor uniforms and I have to hold back from setting them on fire. Someday I’ll probably snap and do it.”

“I just wish we did not have to hide our magic,” Gellert sighed. “If only we could makes the muggles under…understand that we mean no harm.”

“People have tried,” said Albus. “Once every century or so, several Wizarding ambassadors have a diplomatic meeting with the muggle leaders. It never goes well.”

“They be much too old,” Gellert declared. “What if younger person did it? That way the muggles would not be scared.”

Albus gave him a knowing look. “You mean, what if _you_ did it?”

“Me?” Gellert looked much too innocent. “Why, Albus, I has no idea what you mean.”

“_Gellert_. Don’t insult my intelligence by playing dumb,” Albus chided.

“Fine, I has thought it. But it be scary to do alone. But if you came with me… you has a wand. You show them how magic be used for good, and I per… persa…” Gellert looked at Albus.

“Persuade?”

“Yes, thank you. I can _persuade_ them to listen. All I has to do is say something clever and look up at them with my eyes. It works almost every time.”

_It certainly works on me_, Albus thought although he wasn’t sure where the thought came from.

“Would you help me changing the muggles’ minds? About magic?” Gellert asked.

“Yes, if we had the opportunity,” Albus agreed. “We’re a team. Remember when we decided that last week? Team members always stick together.”

They stared up at the stars and Gellert’s hand found its way into Albus’, who squeezed it. They stayed like that for quite some time, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Albus’ eyes began to droop. He yawned a few times before admitting defeat. “We should go to bed.” He cast a well-placed ‘aguamenti’ on the fire, making sure that it stopped smoldering.

“But I is not tired,” Gellert whined. “You says we is supposed to stay up.”

“We _did_ stay up. It’s way past my bedtime,” said Albus, glancing at the gold pocket watch that had belonged to his father, which he carried with him everywhere. “And yours, I’m sure.”

“Can we sleep here?” Gellert pleaded. “Under the stars?”

“Sure,” Albus allowed. He yawned yet again and resituated his pillow so he was comfortable. “Goodnight, Gellert. Sleep well.” 

But Gellert didn’t give up so easily. “Albus, can you tell me a story?”

“Alright.” Albus, who was quite tired after a long day of helping his mum with Ariana, made his story short and sweet. “Once upon a time, there were two best friends named Albus and Gellert. One day, they came across an enchanted forest and then… they fell in a hole. The End.”

“That wasn’t a good story,” Gellert pouted.

“I’m tired, Gellert,” Albus said firmly. “Goodnight.”

“Albus, can I have a drink of water?”

“The house is right there,” Albus pointed out.

“But I’m cold.”

Albus sighed, as it was summer and perhaps the night air was a little chilly but its was not cold. “Fine, I’ll get you some water.” He got up and padded back to the house and brought back two glasses of water in case he also got thirsty. “Here, Gellert. Here’s your water.”

Gellert gratefully gulped his water. “Thanks.”

Albus rolled his eyes as he settled back down. “You’re welcome. Now can we go to sleep?”

But Gellert wasn’t done with his questions. “Albus, can I marries you when I get older?”

Albus couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why do you want to marry me?”

“Because you is the nicest person I know,” Gellert reasoned.

“Oh. No, I’m afraid not. Only girls and boys can get married,” said Albus.

“I do not like girls,” Gellert announced. “They is gross. They try to kiss me on the lips. Yuck!” 

“Well, if for some reason we_ could_ get married when we’re older, I promise not to kiss you on the lips,” said Albus. “I do not understand why adults like that so much.”

“Deal,” said Gellert and they shook on it. “Albus, tell me more about Hogwarts.”

By now, Albus had figured it out. “Gellert, why don’t you want to go to sleep?”

“I has.. nightmares.”

“Oh,” said Albus. “Would it help if I curled up with you?”

“Maybe,” said Gellert. “We try?”

Albus nodded and climbed into Gellert’s bedroll with him. It was a tight fit, but they managed. “Now, will you go to sleep?”

Gellert trembled. “I is scared.”

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” Albus promised. “Remember, dreams can’t hurt you. Be brave, Gellert. Like a Gryffindor.”

Gellert wanted to show Albus that he could be brave, so he remained silent after that. They drifted off to sleep, with Albus’ arm flung protectively around Gellert’s smaller form. During the night, Gellert whimpered a couple of times but he never woke. Albus’ presence seemed to ward off the worst of the nightmares, for which he was thankful.

.~.

Albus and Gellert played together every day for the rest of the summer. But when the summer of 1893 came to an end, the friendship between Albus and Gellert did not. It thrived, as they wrote to each other every week without fail. Although Albus adored attending Hogwarts, his thoughts often turned to the not-so-distant summer of 1894, where he and Gellert would meet once again in Godric’s Hollow. 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You guys are the best!
> 
> Ihaveabadfeelingaboutthis has offered to beta for anyone who wishes to continue this story. They say: I recently set up a Discord server for folks who want to get in touch to ask me to edit or beta - or for non-native speakers to ask for help making their writing sound more like native English. The link is: https://discord.gg/h8KudaM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos! Please tell me if I got the German wrong so I can fix it. I can't believe I finally finished it!


End file.
